Lucky 13
by H.M.T.H
Summary: 13 kids. That's what Bella has to deal with. Her story is a tumroil for trouble. Can one family help her? One special family? I really need a beta
1. Chapter 1

I own this plot but not Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. I do own everyone else. 

Jamie: 14

Jason: 14

Nicole: 12

Bryan: 11

Mackenzie: 9 

Anthony: 8

Bailey: 7 Chris: 6

Amy:5 

David: 4

Dakota: 4

Lilly: 3

Linda: 3

I understand now. It wasn't the right thing for her to do. But I am no longer angry. In the end I do forgive her. I can only thank one family for that. The Cullens.

They took me out of the depression I didn't even know I was in.

I look at the picture of _my_ kids. I know why she did what she did. And I would most likely would want to do the same thing if my life was a replica of her's. But I wouldn't have. Because I am stronger. I am strong enough to live. For them.'

Yeah shortest thing ever but it's the prologue. This story is going to have long chapters, so don't let this put you off. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Cullens

Chapter 1: Meet the Cullens

"The bus will be here any minute!" I scream up the humongous stair case." I quickly get Lilly, Linda, David, and Dakota's sweaters, backpacks, and lunch. Once packed and loaded, I once again shout up.

Finally Mackenzie and Bryan come down. I look over at the kids. I do a small roll call internally. Bryan, Mackenzie, Anthony, Bailey, Chris, Amy, David, Dakota, Lilly, Linda.

The ground of the bus informs me it's time to send them all on their way. Each give me a kiss and a bye mom before stepping into the cold and onto the bus. I can't help the sigh that escapes out of me.

"_Bye Mommy!" My mom smiles up from her spot next to the twins. "Goodbye Sweetheart." As I walk out I hear the cries of one year old Bryan and almost two year old Nicole. Just woke up. _

I shake my head of the thoughts. It's already 7:50, I need to get to school myself.

I grab all necessities before heading to my old beat up red truck. I could of easily gotten myself a brand new sports car but my baby is much less noticeable.

I get in my car and drive up to Forks High, my Hell. I'd much rather be in my home with my little angels.

As I step out the chill air bites me. As I walk pass Lauren and her groupies she snorts. Me being me just keeps moving. I keep my head to the floor, completely unaware or the five people in front of me. I slam into one, I'm not sure who. I look up surprised as I land on the floor.

Laugh surround us. Whoever I bumped into was affected since, all five of kids were standing tall. I take a good look at them. The first one I notice is the little, pixie one. Her 4'11 standard was five inches shorter than me. Her black hair was cropped and spiked. Her green eyes looked as if they could be seen a mile away. A tall blonde, man with sparkling blue eyes had his arm over the short girl's shoulder. Right next to him was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with the same hair and eyes. A big man with dimples and happy grin on his face had her wrapped around the waist. He had the same eye and hair color as the pixie. Although, they were all abnormally attractive the next was…beyond words.

His hair was a mix of brown and red, almost a bronze and his green eyes were even more spectacular. Maybe an emerald? "Uh, I-I'm s-sorry." I stutter out. The small one smiles greatly at me. "No, don't worry we weren't paying much attention. I'm Alice!" I blink, as she outstretches a hand. I stare at it for a moment before putting mine into her's. "Bella." I felt sudden pride at completely a sentence, more like word, without stuttering.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She exclaims practically buzzing. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend." She points to the blonde guy. He sends me a small smile. "His sister Rose." She glares at me "Rosalie." She interrupts Alice. Alice goes on as if nothing came out of Rosalie's mouth. "Her boyfriend Emmett." She points to the big guy. "Nice to meet ya!" He cries. "Who's also my older brother, then my twin brother Edward." The bronze hair boy nods at me.

I look back down. "Nice to meet you all." The big guy-Emmett decided to speak up. "Do you think you could show us to our next class? We're all totally lost…..which is pretty sad seeing how small this school is." He then scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm sure she doesn't have time, we're already late." A velvet voice pops in. I had to stop my jaw from slacking. Edward gives me small smile.

I return it before once again looking down. "I-I don't really mind." Dang, back to the stuttering. "Are you sure." Once again Edward speaks up. I just shake my head. "So, you can be our tour guide!" Emmett yells. SMACK. Rosalie hits him on the back of his head.

He rubs the spot sheepishly. "If you like." I smile and shake my head at his antics.

They each hand me their schedules. Alice and Edward have the same one as myself. We had lunch and gym with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I first walk the Juniors to their Spanish class before walking to my English class. As I walk in everyone looks and even thought I know it's the new kids behind me that are being stared at I can't help but turn scarlet. I go to take my seat in the back as Edward and Alice whisper to the teacher.

"Class." Ms. Goff calls the attention of us. "We have some new students today." The class was once again filled with gossip. Ms. Goff glances at the Cullens as a signal. Alice steps up. "Hi! I'm Alice!" She continues on with the same speech she has given me earlier. "Oh, and I LOVE shopping."

Everyone stares with amazement at the bubbly-is that a word?-girl.

Finally the velvet voice I been for some reason aching to hear. "I'm Edward, and I like to play the piano." His calm exterior contrasts Alice. How could they have been raised in the same household?

LUCH EB LUNCH EB LUNCH EB LUNCH EB LUNCH EB LUNCH EB LUNCH EB

It was the same in each class. They'd introduce themselves and everybody would stare. Finally lunch pulled around and as we were walking about to go into the Cafeteria Lauren stopped us. "Hi, I'm sure you heard about me, I'm Lauren." She says while glaring at me. "Nope." Emmett says bluntly. "Well, anyway you can come sit by us today." Alice smiled at her uneasily. "Oh, you're a friend of Bella's?" She asks. I snort internally and as if Lauren read my mind she snorted unattractively. "Yeah right! Who would want to be friends with a freak, now come on, Bella go to you freak cave." Very original. I don't want to start anything so I go to turn around but something brings me to a halt.

"Excuse me! Bella has been nothing but nice to us while I haven't exactly been returning the favor. You come parading around in your sluttish skirt acting like your all that. Well guess what WE want to hang out with Bella. Who would want to be with a bimbo like you ?" With that the beautiful blonde Rosalie who hasn't said to words to me turns on her heel and stomps away. Most likely not knowing where she was going. We all follow her. I'm to emotional to speak. As corny and melodramatic as that sounds, no one has stuck up for me like that in four years.

"_She needs to act more like a girl!" Uncle Jack angrily yells at Daddy. "She is a girl, just not a girly, girl." Daddy responds quietly and calmly. "That's no girl! She needs to wear pink dresses and stop acting like a damn boy!" Uncle Jack was mad 'cause I didn't wear a pretty dress like Jamie and pigtails. I went to the party with jeans and a blue shirt. It was comfy. "She wears what she wants to wear." Daddy respond with a shrug. "She's four years old Charlie. For Christ four year olds don't pick out their own clothes! Maybe she is a boy! Maybe, the hospital made a mistake. _

_I felt tears stroll down my face and all of a sudden Daddy sees me looking around the corner of the wall. His face is confronted with anger. Oh no! My daddy never gets mad. I hope he isn't mad at me. "Listen here Jackson. You do NOT insult my daughter. You can say whatever you want about my parenting, but NEVER do you say something about Bella. She'll wear whatever she wants and express herself. Whether she wants to be a tomboy or a girly girl I'll love her and support her! Understand?" _

I remember that as if it was yesterday. I was only four, Nicole was just born. It was one of the many times my father stood up for me. I push the thought away. "Thank you Rosalie." I mummer under my breath. She shoots me a smile. "Call me Rose."


	3. Chapter 2: Gym Class

Chapter: Gym Torture/ Home Sweet Home; Sort of

We spent the lunch period walking around the school, laughing and eating. It was the most fun I have ever had at school. Finally the bell screeched, and excitedly I recall that all the Cullens are in my Gym class. Of course Gym isn't usually enjoyable for my balance problems but all the Cullens are in this class. They walked with me to my locker so I could grab my gym uniform.

As soon as we walked through the doors everyone stared, Lauren must of spread the gossip already. Coach Clapp rushed up. "Ms. Swan you can go get changed now." He doesn't like me much from all the injures I cause.

I run into the locker room hoping for a quick escape. I should've known that wouldn't be the case. I attempt to stride into the back section where no one else but myself changes, but Lauren and her cronies surrounded me. I immediately look down. "Where your protectors now?" She laughs. I don't respond. My shoes have suddenly turned the most interesting thing. People stop what they're doing and stare. "I'm talking to you." Lauren shoves me against the locker. "Listen Freak. You stay away from Edward. He's mine. Like he'd want _you _your nothing but a loser." With one final push her and her group walk away.

I run to my part of the room pushing back tears. She was right of course. I'm nothing, no one wants me.

"_Your pitiful, no wonder she didn't care enough about you to stay!" _

NO! The kids need me, they love me! With that I quickly change. "Bella!" As I pull my shirt over my head Alice and Rosalie turn the corner. "We been looking for you!" I smile at them hesitantly.

They start to change as I tie my shoes on the bench. "Coach Clapp said we didn't have to play but of course the boys went all macho and stuff and of course we didn't want to leave you all alone."

I blink surprised. "You didn't have to do that." Alice giggles. "I know Silly, but we wanted to!" I smile. "Thanks."

We walk out together. Lauren glares. It doesn't bother me in the least. "Hey girls! Emmett booms as usual. I sit next to him. "Hi." I give a small wave.

He opens his mouth to say something but Coach Clapp interrupts him. "Okay! Today we are starting basketball." Groans engulf the rooms. "ALL will play." He stares straight at all the girls. "So set up in groups of either five or six." The Cullens all look at each other. "You'll be in our group right Bella?" Jasper speaks up.

I smile internally. This would be the first time I wouldn't be forced on a team. "Sure." I say just as Jessica, a fake blonde, came up and started talking in her nasally voice. "Do you like, want to like be in a like group together?" She asks saying the word like way to many times.

"Sorry our group is full." Edward says after stifling his laughs.

"But there like is only like five of you." She whines. This time the laughs burst out. They barley are able to point me. "Oh!" She says cheerfully. "I'll fix that!" She then turns to me for the first time. "Idiot, they want ME on their team so stop, like, bothering people you freak." That stops the laughs instantly.

It went like it did with Lauren. They stuck up for me, again. That strange feeling washed through me. I can't describe it but it's familiar.

"EVERYONE!" Coach screams over the noise and that silences all. "Get in line with your team. We're playing a quick warm up game." Our line was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice then me. "Okay here's how it works, each team has a ball." He passes Emmett a ball. "The first person shoots where ever they want, he or she misses she runs up and tries the game the point is to get the ball in the basket in anyway possible." Coach Clapp finishes handing each person the ball before continuing. "Then you go under the basket and throw it the next person in line. The same person holding the ball right now has to be the one holding the ball at the end. The first team done wins. This will test your skill with passing the ball and shooting. Any questions?"

There were none. "Ready, set, go." The whistle blew. Emmett stepped up to the three point line, and threw the ball. It went in with a whoosh. Emmett ran up to it before it hit the floor then passed it to Jasper, who did the same thing. Edward, mimics the other two but doesn't throw it as hard to Rosalie. By now everyone else was either up to their second or third person while we were on to our fourth.

Rosalie ran and did a lay up before throwing it to Alice. She ran up and hit the ball in from a few feet away seeing as she was so short. The ball bounced over to me. I grabbed it stepped up a little before the three pointer and shot.

"_Okay now shoot!" Daddy was teaching me how to play basketball, his favorite sport, I did as he said and the ball went through the strings. I scream and Daddy puts me on his shoulders. "That's my Beautiful Swan!" _

It goes in with ease. I can feel the shock gazes of my classmates as the Cullens cheer. I run. I love running. When I walk I trip over air but when I run I'm free and fast.

I grab the ball and fling at Emmett. He catches it of course.

Coach Clapp blinks for a second before blowing his whistle once again. "Emmett's team wins." He states softly. All of a sudden I can't breathe. Emmett grab me in a death lock. "Whoa Bells where did you learn to play like that?" I just shrug.

Gym class ends quietly. I go home. And for once I'm not completely thrilled about it. But either way I can't wait to see my thirteen angels.


End file.
